


Tag, you're it

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Dubious Consent, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Historia oscura y retorcida, lease con precaución.Historia basada en la cancion de Melanie Martinez del mismo nombre (Tag, you're it. Traducido a "Tu las traes")Peter no se ha dando cuenta que un par de ojos oscuros le han estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo. Mirándolo desde las sombras con deseo y obsesión, Tony fantasea con el muchacho desde el primer día en que lo vio. Pobre Peter, debió haber escuchado a su tia cuando esta le advirtió que no debería hablar con desconocidos ni aceptar nada que estos le ofrecieran, pero ¿Quien podría negarse a un delicioso helado?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. 1- Helado

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Historia oscura y turbia con elementos que podrian llegar a ser sensibles. Aun asi, tampoco llega a ser un abuso como tal. Lease con cuidado.

\- Hey, tu ¡Si tú!

Peter, aun con las bolsas de las compras en brazos, miro a ambos lados. Pero si, aquel hombre en el camión de helados se dirigía a él.

\- ¿Si?

\- Acércate, quiero darte algo.

El muchacho se mordió el labio y meditó por un momento. Aquel hombre atractivo y maduro pero desconocido le estaba hablando. Y May, su querida tía, siempre le había dicho que nunca tenía que hablar con extraños.

Pero... aquel hombre le daba confianza. Sonreía de forma encantadora. Una persona que vendía helados a los niños del vecindario no podría ser mala ¿No?

Así que se acercó.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?

\- Peter Parker, señor.

\- ¡Ah! Qué bonito nombre – de repente, el heladero busco algo en su camión – Pareces un buen chico, Petey Pie. Y por eso quiero regalarte esto.

Este le entregó a Peter un cono de helado rosado, con una cereza en la parte de arriba y chispas de colores. El muchacho le sonrió alegre.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señor!

\- Tony para ti, cariño – respondió el hombre acariciándole la mejilla suavemente, hasta con atención. Peter se sonrojó ante esto – ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? O a dar un paseo. Tengo dulces aquí para ti.

El muchacho se mordió los labios y rio.

\- Lo siento, señor Tony...

\- Stark - aquella barba tan extraña decoraba su retorcida sonrisa.

\- ... Señor Stark. Pero debo ir a casa. Mi tía me espera para la cena – y le mostró sus bolsas como evidencia.

\- Está bien, otro día será – respondió el hombre sonriendo sin alegría – Aun así prueba tu helado, quiero saber si te gusta.

Peter le dio una lamida, sin darse cuenta la forma morbosa en la que aquel tipo le estaba mirando. Como un cazador a su presa, casi babeaba de tan solo verlo.

\- ¡Es delicioso!

\- ¿Si? ¿Te gusta, cielo?

\- Me encanta. Pero... - y fue ahí que Peter sintió como su mirada comenzaba a volverse borrosa – Me siento algo... raro.

\- ¿Raro? Oh cariño, deja que cuide de ti.

\- M-Me siento mareado, y tengo... sue...ño.

Fue ahí que el muchacho se desplomó completamente sobre el piso, sus bolsas cayeron al piso al igual que su helado sin terminar. Tony sonrió con suficiencia y salió de su camión para tomar al niño en brazos, lo vio tan dulce e indefenso. Su piel era como un helado de crema y sus mejillas tan rosadas como las cerezas. Pero, tan dulce e inocente. No se había dado cuenta que aquel camión de helados llevaba siguiéndolo desde que salió del supermercado, muy lentamente y de cerca. Vigilándolo. No fue problema deshacerse del vendedor de helados y robarle la camioneta y el uniforme para poder ir tras su presa.

Y por fin, lo había atrapado.


	2. 2- Crema

Lo acostó en su enorme cama, había comprado sabanas rosadas para la especial ocasión. Siempre había fantaseado con tener al muchacho objeto de su obsesión sobre estas. Y como no hacerlo. Desde que vio a Peter por primera vez supo que era amor a primera vista. Tan hermoso e inocente, caminando sin preocupaciones y sin notar quien lo seguía. Y el, como un maldito degenerado, siempre había tenido una inclinación hacia los jovencitos hermosos. Es por eso que Pepper lo había dejado y se había llevado a Morgan con ella cuando descubrió sus sucios y morbosos secretos no hizo más que gritar horrorizada. Lo veía como un enfermo, y Tony ni afirmaba ni negaba serlo.

El solo… tenia intereses peculiares.

Pero no quería perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado. Solo quería admirar a Peter. Le había dado la dosis justa para que este se desmayara unas horas. Y fue ahí que comenzó a sentir un deseo en su bajo vientre. Acarició los rosados labios entreabiertos del muchacho, y le levantó un poco el suéter, lo suficiente para revelar sus rosados pezones.

Dios, era hermoso.

Hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones, bajándolos un poco y develando su ropa interior. Quiso tomarlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo. Aun debía esperar el momento adecuado. Sin remordimiento se quitó el cinturón y bajó el pantalón. Y así, acostado junto a Peter, comenzó a tocarse. Se imaginó al muchacho posando sus labios sobre su piel, jadeando y manchándose los labios de blanco, como si de crema de helado se tratase. Si… le gustaba imaginarlo lamiéndolo como un helado, uno goteante y grande. Inhalaba la dulce esencia a vainilla y cereza del joven que lo volvía loco. Tantas veces había soñado con tenerlo así, a su merced. Se imaginó tantos escenarios: Peter atado y amordazado sobre su regazo mientras él le daba nalgadas, o usando la más fina ropa interior femenina. Aquellas piernas y caderas se le hacían tan delicadas, quería dejar la marca de sus uñas en su carne.

Se masturbó con fuerza y con un gruñido, se vino en su mano, manchándose completamente. Rápidamente se arregló las ropas, justo a tiempo para verlo despertar, y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Señor Stark?

El hombre sonrió al ver que se había acordado su nombre. Le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

\- Si, cariño. Soy yo. Te desmayaste en la calle y por eso te traje a mi casa. Quería cuidarte. Anda a saber qué clase de gente hay ahí afuera, un chico tan lindo como tu tiene que andar con más cuidado…

El joven se talló el ojo y sonrió de lado, pobre inocente. Creyendo que este depravado estaba siendo amable con él.

\- Gracias señor… Oh ¿Qué tiene en el rostro?

Tony tragó saliva al darse cuenta, así que sonrió y le mintió descaradamente.

\- Crema. Estaba preparándote un helado para que te sientas mejor. De seguro me manché.

\- ¡Oh!

Peter, sin pudor alguno, pasó su dedo por la mejilla del hombre y lamio aquel fluido lechoso para saborearlo, esperaba un sabor dulce, pero enarcó una ceja.

\- Sabe raro…

\- Ah… - jadeó Tony excitado – Es que aún no le puse azúcar. Espera que te lo traigo ¿Si?

Peter asintió y vio al hombre yendo a la cocina, volviendo con un bol de helado. Estuvo tentado a drogarlo otra vez, pero se contuvo. Debía ser paciente.

\- Toma, cariño. Especialmente para ti.

Tony le dio la primera cucharada en la boca, y Peter se manchó los labios.

\- Ya te ensuciaste. Eres descuidado ¿Lo sabias?

Tomó un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo y le limpió la boca al muchacho con dulzura, como si este fuera un niño. Se sentía morboso por hacer esa comparación, pero no podía evitarlo. Peter sonrió ante el gesto y se terminó su helado el solo. Vio que el hombre había tomado su bolsa de las compras y fue a por ellas, que estaban en una silla bajo su cama. Se puso de pie y volvió a tomar las bolsas.

\- Gracias por todo, señor. De verdad que usted es muy amable.

\- No es nada, precioso – respondió Tony acariciando su mejilla - ¿Qué tal si mañana vienes a merendar conmigo? Ya te dije, tengo helado y dulces para ti…

El joven retiró la mirada por un momento.

\- Ay, es que no lo sé… mi tía tal vez no me deje.

Pero Tony le tomó del mentón con delicadeza, para hacerlo verle a los ojos. Y con una sonrisa encantadora, le intentó convencer.

\- Que sea un secreto entre los dos ¿Qué te parece? – le ofreció Tony, guiñándole un ojo.

Peter se mordió el labio, y asintió. No podía ser maleducado con un hombre que lo había tratado tan bien. ¿No?


	3. 3- Juegos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se recomienda discrecion, contenido XXX

Y es así que varias veces por semana, el muchacho se pasaba a visitar al vendedor de helados. No solo por la promesa de dulces y helado gratis, pero también porque aquel hombre era amable y estaba solo, muy solo. Peter se preguntaba por qué. Para él, el señor Stark era carismático y parecía una buena persona.

Si tan solo supiera todo lo que había hecho y lo que deseaba hacerle. Con Harley, las cosas habían ido mal. Pero no sería lo mismo con Peter, iría con cuidado esta vez. Deshacerse del vendedor de helados fue fácil, gracias a este había conseguido el camión y el uniforme para disimular. Agradecía que Peter no sospechara.

\- ¿Quieres ir al jardín? Es agradable, y hoy hace calor – le ofreció un día que Peter lo visitó después de la escuela, venía con su pequeña mochila y se le hizo tan adorable.

El muchacho aceptó. Al vivir en un departamento, la idea de un jardín le entusiasmaba. Cuando vio la enorme piscina, le pidió al hombre permiso para entrar.

\- ¡Cómo no! Ven, déjame ayudarte – y desde atrás, le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Peter rio ante las atenciones del hombre.

Tony lo vio entrar, como no aprovechar la oportunidad para verlo nadar en aquellas aguas, inconsciente del enfermo que lo veía. Al salir, lo recibió con una toalla, también ayudándolo a secarle de pies a cabeza. Peter rio como un niño, y se sentó al sol para secarse. Tony le veía desde la sombra, donde estaba más fresco mientras bebía de su limonada rosada, dulce y acida. Le ofreció un helado de crema, y el chico lo aceptó encantado.

Fue ahí que tuvo que cruzarse de piernas para disimular su excitación, pero se le hacía difícil cuando veía como el joven lamia aquel helado con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras gotas blancas caían sobre su pecho y manchaban sus rojos labios. Dios, no podía ser tan erótico ver al chico comer un postre helado.

\- Disculpa. Voy al baño, ya vuelvo ¿Si?

Apenas entro, se bajó el pantalón y con unas cuantas caricias se vino en su mano. Cada vez se sentía más y más adicto a Peter. Con solo una mirada, el chico lo excitaba como nada. Era un afrodisiaco caminante sin siquiera saberlo.

***

\- Peter… ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

El chico lo miró curioso, y asintió fervientemente. Tony le sonrió mientras se quitaba la corbata del uniforme y se la ataba tras los ojos.

\- Yo te voy a mostrar varios sabores de helado, y tú me tienes que decir que sabor es ¿Si?

Peter aceptó el desafío, y abrió la boca, mostrando su rosada lengua. Tony tomó una paleta y se la puso en la punta, para que el chico la lamiera.

\- Mm… naranja.

\- ¡Muy bien!

Otra paleta, volvió a repetirlo.

\- Mmm… uva.

\- Correcto, a ver si te sabes esta.

Esta vez fue un helado cremoso y rosado, al tenerlo en los labios, el joven se relamió los mismos. Ahora brillaban de rojo. Como si llevara labial.

\- ¿Cereza?

\- Así es. Creo que mereces un premio, ¿no? Te haré unas galletas, las más deliciosas.

Peter rio, tan dulce como siempre.

\- ¿Con leche?

\- Si, con leche caliente solo para ti… – susurró Tony, mirando sus labios intensamente - Aunque antes, quisiera probar algo…

Y fue ahí que Tony besó a Peter. Fue breve, rápido, y le estaba tomando del mentón. Peter se quedó allí, estático. Tony le retiró aquella corbata para mirarlo a los ojos. El joven pestañeó varias veces, se encontraba sonrojado. Y de repente, le confesó algo.

\- Ese fue mi primer beso…

Tony sintió como un relámpago lo recorrió. Le había robado a Peter su primer beso, tan dulce como una cereza. Supuso que su juego había terminado. Ahora el muchacho estaría asqueado y tal vez lo denunciaría con la policía. Pero lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Puede darme otro, señor?

Y así, el hombre le respondió con otro beso. Más insistente, lamiendo los rosados labios del chico. Peter era tan joven e inocente que simplemente se dejó ser besado. Aun así, cuando Tony le tomó de la cintura para sentarlo sobre su regazo. Peter comenzó a sentirse extraño, extasiado en su inocencia. Y no se contuvo en gemir cuando el hombre lo hizo restregarse sobre su pierna.

\- Se siente bien… - jadeó.

El hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar a su oído y, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello, susurrarle algo.

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre algo que también se siente bien, Petey Pie?

Peter asintió tímidamente y se bajó de encima del hombre, bajándose sus shorts que se habían levantado un poco. Tony lo llevó a su cuarto y le ofreció sentarse en el borde de la cama.

De debajo de esta, Tony sacó una caja con varias revistas y VHS. En estas, había varios chicos jóvenes, la mayoría desnudos o con poca ropa. Esto sorprendió a Peter, y le hizo sonrojarse. Notó que eran chicos parecidos a él. Delgados, pálidos, con aspecto joven.

\- Me gustaría hacer contigo… - le dijo Tony, poniendo un VHS y encendiendo la televisión.

Aunque la cinta estaba algo gastada, podía verse bastante bien. En aquel primer metraje, había dos chicos jóvenes como en esa revista. Estaban tocándose, para poco a poco empezar a besarse y sacarse la ropa. Luego, Tony adelantó la cinta. Un hombre mayor, como de su edad, entró y comenzó a besar a uno de los chicos. La cinta siguió y se puso cada vez más extraña. Uno de los chicos se puso encima del hombre, y este comenzó a penetrarlo mientras el otro joven se tocaba a si mismo viendo la escena.

Tony voltea a ver a Peter, quien se encuentra hipnotizado viendo la pantalla. Su mirada bajó hasta su entrepierna, un pequeño bulto puede admirarse. Tony le rodea la cintura y se acerca a el, para besarlo en la mejilla y comenzar a acariciar su pierna, subiendo poco a poco hasta tantear la dulce erección del muchacho.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- S-Si – jadeó el muchacho, mientras Tony comenzaba a masajearlo por sobre la ropa y con la otra mano, se metía bajo la camisa para tocar su pezón.

Tony rio algo siniestramente y comenzó a acostarlo por sobre la cama, aun podía oír los gemidos de fondo tenues provenientes de aquel morboso video. Parecía que al muchachito le gustaba lo que le estaban haciendo.

Comienza a bajarle aquellos shorts apretados y rosados para develar ropa interior blanca. Pura. Inocente. Tal y como Peter. Besó aquel pequeño bulto por sobre la tela, y lo delineó con su lengua. Peter jadeó e intentó moverse para atrás, pero Tony le tomó de las muñecas.

\- Tan solo deja que te haga sentir bien ¿Si, cariño?

El joven terminó aceptando tanto por el miedo como por la curiosidad, y gimió cuando le bajaron la ropa interior. Se encontraba completamente duro. No entendía que le estaba pasando, era como si su cuerpo lo traicionase. Tony no podía creerlo. Aquella erección era tan rosada y suave, completamente húmeda. No se resistió y la lamio. Con cuidado, de arriba abajo hasta que por fin se la metió en la boca.

Comenzó a acariciarla con cuidado, masturbándolo con cariño y viendo las reacciones del muchacho. Este se vino en tan solo minutos, y arqueo su espalda mientras Tony recibía su semen en la boca, saboreándolo.

\- Hm… delicioso…

Peter se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó, este le dijo que esperase allí. Volvió con una paleta de helado de cereza, y le pidió a Peter que se pusiera de rodillas, el sentándose en la cama frente a él.

\- Abre la boca, cariño.

Peter lo hizo, y Tony le introdujo aquella paleta de cereza en la boca. Le enseño como lamerla con cuidado, y este seguía su consejo. Luego, derramó un poco de aquel postre dulce sobre su propia erección, haciéndola verse brillante y teniendo ahora un aspecto como a helado.

\- Ahora haz lo mismo aquí, amor. Tranquilo. Yo te ayudaré.

El chico dio una pequeña y tímida lamida a la cabeza, al saborearla dulce, siguió con su tarea. Verlo tan concentrado y con ojos entrecerrados era algo precioso. Tony le acariciaba el cabello, guiándolo con cariño. Peter siguió lamiéndolo y besándolo, como los chicos en esos videos. Tímido, pero ansioso de más. Fue cuando el muchacho estaba con su erección en la boca que Tony se corrió, llenándolo de “crema”. Ah… tan adorable. Le ayudó a limpiarse, para luego sellar sus labios con un beso.

\- Mmm ¿Te gustó amor? Eso hacen las personas que se quieren. Ahora… déjame hacer algo contigo ¿Si?

Tony acostó a Peter en la cama, boca abajo, pero este se mantuvo sobre sus codos. Acaricio sus muslos, tan tersos y pálidos. Beso uno de ellos y con cuidado los separó, revelando aquella entrada rosada como chicle. Se le hizo agua la boca, y no se pudo contener en lamerla sin pudor. Peter escondió su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un gemido de placer. Tony sonrió, y volvió a acariciar su muslo. Esta vez besó su entrada, luego volvió a lamerla con cuidado, haciendo círculos sobre esta. Peter jadeaba y se regodeaba de gusto, fue ahí que Tony decidió a ir por más.

\- ¿Quieres hacer lo que hacen los adultos, Pete? Yo podría enseñarte…

Peter lo vio por sobre su hombro, se encontraba sonrojado de una forma tan dulce que por poco eso estrujo el corazón de Tony. Asintió, y el hombre se estiró para darle un beso en los labios. Buscó en uno de los cajones una pequeña botella, y se embadurno los dedos con aquel lubricante.

Comenzó a introducir un dedo en Peter, este siseo, pero Tony lo calmó acariciando su pierna. Estiró al chico de poco en poco, lo suficiente para prepararlo y por fin, por fin hacerlo suyo. Se desabrochó los pantalones, y escupió sobre su mano para lubricarse a sí mismo. Poco a poco se introdujo en Peter, fue recibido por un húmedo calor que lo abrazó.

\- D-Duele – gimio el muchacho aferrándose a las sabanas.

Tony acarició su espalda y cabello con dulzura.

\- Lo haré más lento entonces… - susurró, mientras seguía su pecado.


End file.
